Ellis and Ava/History
History Two years before meeting Team Zym, Ellis entered the forest around her town, when she noticed a small wolf cub's cries and found it caught inside a hunter's trap. As her front leg was crushed, Ellis decided to take Ava back to her village, where the doctor informed her that her leg had to be amputated. After returning home, Ellis wanted to keep Ava, but her parents wanted to put her down, due the burden of Ava's amputation and lack of food to sustain her. Upset, Ellis ran away while carrying Ava, up to the peak of the Cursed Caldera. There, Lujanne, a Moonshadow Elf mage, gifted Ava a magical medallion which made it appear like her leg's been restored through an illusion, fooling Ellis to believe Ava had been healed. Deceived by Lujanne's spell, everyone treated Ava normally afterwards.Book One, Chapter 7:"The Dagger and the Wolf" Book One - Moon The Dagger and the Wolf After being sent over by the town's doctor, Team Zym makes their way to Ellis' and Ava's house, where Ellis introduces herself and her companion, then confirms the doctor's statement that the two have experienced a miracle. She then tells the group about how she had found Ava injured after being caught inside a hunter's trap, and how her amputated leg was restored by a mysterious miracle healer on the peak of the Cursed Caldera. When Ezran and Callum audibly discuss their belief that the dragon egg could be healed by this miracle healer, Ellis questions what they mean, but receives no clear answer. Cursed Caldera After Team Zym arrives on the foot of the Cursed Caldera, Ellis and Ava show up once more after having followed them, offering their help to find the miracle healer. Since they have not previously met inside her hut, Ellis reintroduces herself to Rayla, who receives an affectionate lick by Ava. After being asked where to find the healer, Ellis corrects that she has not actually found the healer herself, but that the healer located the pair upon hiding inside a twisty, hollow tree near the mountain's rim. Since Rayla deems the information they have too vague to proceed, Ellis offers to lead them up to the rim as their guide once again. At dawn, Ellis swoons over the beautiful colors of the red sky, but states that it's a shame that sundown means "the nightmare is about to begin". She continues to explain that enormous monsters and indescribable terrors spawn at night time, which grow more terrible the higher they would climb, describing them as blood curling and creepy. In order to figure out a plan, Callum assigns Ava to bark and Ellis to ride around in circles to confuse the enemy, if they were to be attacked. When Callum explains his part in the plan, Ellis shows excitement about potentially seeing a magic spell being cast. ... Wonderstorm Further up on the Cursed Caldera, Ellis and Ava take a rest with Callum and Ezran while Rayla investigates a noise that had startled the group. Once they are continuing on their way, yet another presence peaks their attention and Ellis admits that she feels like someone is watching them. After investigating and learning that the presence turns out to be a large spider, Ellis and Ava hide with their friends and she suggests to take an alternative route to find their way up the mountain. Learning the threat to be debunked as fake however, Ellis eventually leads her companions up to the tree where she was once visited by the miracle healer. Noticing them at the entrance to the tree, she moon mage Lujanne appears on the back of her Moon Phoenix and is unmasked as an illusionist, rather than a miracle healer. Confused, Ellis inquires as to how she was able to heal Ava's leg and learns that due to her strong and willed nature, Lujanne had decided to gift the wolf a moonstone collar, which would allow her to live without prejudice against her missing leg. While others would feel and see the leg, Ava did never truly need one, and is revealed to have lived without her leg under the protection of an illusion. Together with the rest of the group, she watches Zym hatch, after his egg was exposed to a thunderstorm. Book Two - Sky A Secret and a Spark Ellis and Ava are invited to an illusionary meal alongside Team Zym, provided by the elven mage Lujanne. Despite being informed that the group is in reality eating grubs, Ellis does not mind and claims illusion cake to be the best dessert she has ever tasted. Upon Rayla's return, Ellis notices her cheerful mood, which is reasoned with the fact that the elf is now able to use both of her hands again, followed by a reassuring sentence directed towards Ava to take no offense for missing limbs. After the group has spread out to pursue their own goals inside the camp, Ellis and Ava join Ezran as audience as he attempts to teach Zym how to fly, supporting the two through cheerful claps and comments. After Zym fails to understand the use of his wings and is accidentally flung into a bush, Ellis exclaims that Ezran has killed the prince of the dragons. Half Moon Lies Ellis and Ava join a game of fetch after Ezran throws out a stick for Zym to retrieve, followed by Ava and the dragonling joyfully contesting to keep the wood. While playing, the group is approached by Soren, who promises that he knows about a fun activity to which he invites them. The activity turns out to be zip lining across a large cliff and Ellis patiently waits for Ezran to safely arrive at the other side of the gap. Smoke and Mirrors As Team Zym departs with Lujanne to continue their journey, Ellis and Ava say their goodbyes to the mage, knowing they will be missed and are always welcome to visit. Despite no longer needing the illusion of a fourth leg, Ava receives the moon collar once more as a reminder of their friendship. Upon leaving the Moon Nexus, Soren's and Claudia's initial helpfulness turns into betrayal as they attempt to capture Zym. Out of instinct to protect her best friend, Ava dashes off to safety with Ellis on her back, after noticing Claudia's dark magic snakes engaging an attack, causing the two to get separated from the group. References }} Navigation Category:Histories